A la recherche de lamour
by bibivier
Summary: Je deviendrai populaire même si pour cela je dois passer par le bizutage, je deviendrai populaire pour enfin être avec toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi tu n'arrives même pas à dire à tes amis que tu sort avec moi depuis 5 ans. Je n'aime que toi mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à lui ?
1. Chapter 1

**A la recherche de l'amour**

Je deviendrai populaire même si pour cela je dois passer par le bizutage, je deviendrai populaire pour enfin être avec toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu n'arrives même pas à dire à tes amis que tu sors avec moi depuis cinq ans. Je n'aime que toi mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à lui ?

Couple : Sakura/? , Naruto/Sasuke et d'autres.

 **Les personnages provenant du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Légende :**

 _Pensée_

* * *

Prologue

Pov Sakura :

Je le vois tous les jours en train de rire avec ses amis, j'aimerai tant être près de lui.

BIIPBIIP

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? C'est insupportable.

Je lève la main et tape ce réveil au bruit infernal.

Non mais franchement qui a osé mettre cette sonnerie horrible !

-Sakura, ma chérie, c'était quoi ce bruit ? Ne me dit pas que tu as encore cassé ton réveil !?

-Hum...

Bon, il faut se lever, une nouvelle année commence, en plus je rentre dans ma 2°année à l'université de littérature. Je m'étire et part vers ma salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir puis je me dirige vers la douche. Après m'être lavée puis coiffée, je m'examine plus attentivement pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié. En me regardant, je vois une fille qui a réussi à maquiller ses beaux yeux verts émeraude, et surtout qui a réussi à se coiffer avec une belle queue de cheval. Je sais que je parait narcissique, mais j'ai un gros problème de confiance, donc j'essaie de me lancer des fleurs de temps en temps pour garder confiance en moi, même si je sais très bien que je ne casse pas 3 pattes à un canard. Non mais franchement, pourquoi je suis née avec les cheveux roses comme une barbe à papa, c'est pas juste.

-Sakura, dépêche-toi si tu veux un petit déjeuner avant de partir !

-J'arrive, je viens de finir !

En descendant, je m'aperçois que je suis toujours en serviette de bain. Je remonte très vite avant que ma mère ne me voit. Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'attrape un débardeur blanc où il y a écrit « j'aime les chats », attrape un pantalon noir skinny, mes sous-vêtements, sans oublier mes chaussettes puis je m'habille et vais manger. Oui, je sais ça parait bizarre que j'habite chez mes parents, mais c'est que je n'ai intégré aucune confrérie lors de ma 1° année. J'ai surtout loupé l'inscription vu que je suis arrivée en milieu d'année.

En arrivant en bas je vois mes parents en train de se faire des papouilles.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça, dis-je.

-Mais, enfin chérie, nous somme chez nous.

-Peu importe.

-Dis, ma chérie, en revenant, tu pourras me faire quelques courses ? Je t'ai fait la liste, tient !

-Pas de soucis, bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure ! Bisous.

-A tout à l'heure, n'oublie pas les courses.

-OUI !

En claquant ma porte je vois le bus de mon université arriver.

Merde, vite vite, je ne veux pas y aller à pied, c'est long vingt minutes de marche.

Ouf ! Je rentre juste à temps. Je relève la tête pour voir où je vais pouvoir m'asseoir, et là je le vois entrain de rire avec ses amis à l'arrière du bus. Il tellement beau avec ses cheveux rouges attachés sur un côté de son épaule.

Je pense qu'il a senti que je le regardais, car il s'est tourné vers moi. Merde, ses beaux yeux rouges… Bon, reste calme, et ai l'air naturelle.

-Hé toi !

Je tourne la tête pour voir à qui il parle, et je vois qu'il me fixe. Je me montre du doigt et il hoche la tête pour confirmer que c'était bien à moi qu'il s'adressait. Je rougis et réponds :

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Moi aussi j'aime les chats, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un chat ?

-Ta gueule Naruto !

-Excuse-moi de vouloir savoir depuis quand mon jumeau adoré aime les chats. Il me semble même que tu es allergique aux chats, non ?

-Tu gâches vraiment tout toi.

Je m'assois et les regarde discrètement. On a du mal à croire qu'ils sont jumeaux. Naruto est blond aux yeux bleus alors que Kurama a les cheveux et les yeux rouges. Par contre ils sont super super sexy. Sur ce point, il n'y a rien à dire. Mais ils ont aussi des caractères opposés. Naruto est toujours joyeux et aime faire des farces et Kurama est plus sérieux et calme, c'est pour ça que c'est le chef de leur confrérie. On les appelle les Kyubi parce qu'ils sont neuf et que les deux jumeaux ressemblent un peu à des renards.

Dans leur groupe, on trouve Neji et Hinata Hyûga, ils sont cousins. Hinata est une fille très douce avec de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets un peu violets, Neji est plus, comment dire, coincé. Il a lui aussi des cheveux longs et noirs. Et puis, ils ont tous les deux les yeux aussi blancs que les nuages, mais attention, ils ne sont pas aveugles, c'est un trait de famille.

Après, nous avons Kiba Inuzuka, meilleur ami de Naruto qui a des cheveux marrons foncés en bataille, mais on le remarque surtout à cause de ses tatouages en forme de triangle en dessous de ses yeux. Il y a aussi Shikamaru Nara, le fainéant du groupe, mais attention, il est très intelligent. Il a également des cheveux noirs, mais ce qui le différencie des autres, c'est sa coupe de cheveux en forme d'ananas.

Lee rock, comment dire, est plutôt excentrique, toujours en train de défier les gens autour de lui. On le reconnaît grâce à sa coupe au bol et ses gros sourcils.

Et pour finir, vous avez les frères et sœurs Sabaku, Gaara et Temarie. Gaara a les cheveux rouges et de gros cernes qui font le tour de ses yeux. Il est un peu effrayant, a un tatouage sur le côté gauche de son front qui veut dire amour. Temarie est plutôt joviale mais bizarre. Elle sort avec Shikamaru depuis 3 ans, elle a des cheveux blonds attachés en 4 couettes.

Ils sont les plus populaires de notre lycée et tout le monde rêve de faire partie de leur confrérie, mais j'ai entendu dire que le rite de passage et très dur à passer et que c'est eux qui décident de qui va passer ce rite de passage. Personne n'a jamais réussi, mais moi j'y arriverai et je deviendrai la petite amie de Kurama.

Étant trop plongée dans mes fantasmes, je n'avais pas vu que quelqu'un était assis à côté de moi. Je me retourne et vois Ino Yamanaka, ma meilleure amie. On se connaît depuis toujours vu que nos parents sont amis d'enfance.

-Salut Ino.

-Salut, dit t'as entendu les nouvelles ?

-Non ? Je suis pas informée comme tu l'es.

-Oui je sais, que ferais-tu sans moi ? me dit-elle en levant les mains en l'air.

-Je me ferai chier, réponds-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez, c'est quoi tes nouvelles ?

-La première nouvelle est que je sais où se passe la sélection pour intégrer la confrérie de Kyubi.

-NON, c'est vrai ? Enfin, j'ai ma chance, je vais pouvoir m'approcher de l'être le plus sexy que ce monde ait créé, kyaaaaa !

-Qui est l'être le plus sexy que le monde ait créé ? me demande une voix derrière moi.

-En me retournant, je vois Naruto, le frère de Kurama. Je rougis, me sentant bête de m'être affichée devant le frère de mon grand amour.

-Personne, je parlais de Brad Pitt.

-Tu vas rencontrer Brad Pitt ?

-NON, je vais juste aller m'acheter un nouveau poster.

 _Hum, il va me prendre pour une fan girl de Brad Pitt, maintenant_.

-Hum… Si tu le dis.

 _C'est moi ou il vient de lever un sourcil_? J _'espère_ _qu'il ne dira rien à son frère._

Je me tourne vers lui et lui fais un sourire. Il me le rend, et c'est à ce moment qu'Ino vient à mon secours.

-Mais en fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

 _Elle connaît pas la délicatesse ou quoi !_

-INO!

-Non non, c'est pas grave. Je vous ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des nouvelles et vu que je suis curieux …

Il se passe une main derrière le cou. _Il a l'air d'être embarrassé, hum, bizarre…_

-Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est quoi la deuxième nouvelle Ino ? dis-je.

-Il va y avoir un nouveau dans la classe, enfin on le connaît, et toi aussi, répond-elle en montrant Naruto du doigt. Vu qu'on était tous à l'école primaire ensemble.

-C'est qui ? demande Naruto

C'est bizarre on dirait qu'il est inquiet, ça ne lui ressemble pas, lui qui est toujours heureux d'un rien.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Accouche Ino on n'a pas toute la journée !

-Oui, oui. C'est Sasuke Ushiwa !

-Non tu rigoles Sasuke Ushiwa ? Mais il était pas dans une école pour gosse de riche ?

-Si, mais maintenant il revient parmi nous. Tu te rappelles de lui au moins ?

-Comment ne pas me rappeler de lui, c'était mon premier béguin hahah.

Q _ue de souvenir,… C'est vrai qu'il a disparu d'un coup._

En me retournant, je vois que Naruto est reparti s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

Ah enfin, on et arrivés. Allez, c'est parti pour une nouvelle année de cours assommants. Je m'étire les bras et quand je les baisse, je sens quelqu'un me pincer.

-AIE !

En me retournant, je vois Ino.

-Non mais t'es folle, ça fait mal !

-Mais oui mais oui. Ah au fait, je t'ai pas dit où ça va se passer.

-Où va se passer quoi ?

-Bah le recrutement pour la confrérie de kyubi...

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Où c'est alors, que j'y aille tout de suite ?

-A la cafét' à midi

-Ok, tu viendras avec moi ?

-Pourquoi ? Je m'en fiche moi. Je veux pas être dans une confrérie...

-Allez, vient avec moi, sinon je pourrais pas, je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble. S'il te plaît, je te supplie à genou si tu veux?!

-Ok ok je te suis, pas de soucis, mais promet moi quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Ne change pas.

-Tu veux dire quoi par « ne change pas »?

-Non laisse tomber. Allez on y va, finit-elle en entendant la cloche sonner.

Elle me prend par le bras et me traîne jusqu'en cours. En même temps, je pense à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ne pas changer, mais changer en quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me changer dans cette histoire à part trouver peut-être l'amour ? Bon, arrête de penser à ça, je dois me concentrer sur mon objectif, qui est de rentrer dans la plus grande confrérie de cette université, et je ferais tout pour y rentrer, même si le bizutage est horrible. Je ferai tout pour être avec lui.

* * *

 _ **Je remercie zazouille1 et  my wife pour leurs collaboration dans l'écriture ainsi que pour leurs aide apportée à la correction.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A la recherche de l'amour**

Je deviendrai populaire même si pour cela je dois passer par le bizutage, je deviendrai populaire pour enfin être avec toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu n'arrives même pas à dire à tes amis que tu sors avec moi depuis cinq ans. Je n'aime que toi mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à lui ?

Couple : Sakura/ ? , Naruto/Sasuke et d'autres.

 **Les personnages provenant du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien à Masashi Kishimoto. Je remercie également toutes les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire ainsi que toutes celles ayant lu mon prologue.**

 **Légende :**

 _Pensée_

 **Retour En Arrière**

 _ **Langage des signes**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

pov Ino :

Ha ! Enfin le bus est là, je vais pouvoir poser mon cul, ça fais une heure que j'attends. En même temps, j'ai loupé le premier bus. Et dire que je voulais éviter de la voir, je voulais vraiment ne pas lui dire que la confrérie de kyubi recrutait aujourd'hui. Je comptais la fuir toute la journée, comme ça je ne lui aurais dit que demain. Mais bon, vu qu'apparemment je n'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui… Allez courage, je sais que je pourrais ne pas lui dire, mais c'est impossible, c'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne peux rien lui cacher, et si elle sait que je le savais, elle m'en voudrait à mort.

-Hé toi, tu montes ou je te laisse là, me dit le chauffeur de bus

-Non j'arrive.

Je monte et regarde si Sakura se trouve dans le bus, avec un peu de chance, elle a pris le premier bus.

Pas de chance, elle est là et est obnubilée par le faux prince charmant, non mais franchement qui peut tomber amoureux de cette chose narcissique et rousse. Non je ne suis pas roussiste*, mais franchement, il a rien pour lui !

-Eh, tu vas t'asseoir ou tu restes debout ? me questionne le chauffeur

-Oui, c'est bon, je vais m'asseoir, râlais-je.

Je me dirige vers Sakura et m'aperçois qu'elle ne m'a même pas vu, cette obnubilée de la vie par les gens populaires. _Hé, c'est bien trouvé ça, faudra que je le ressorte !_ Bon allez, je vais quand même m'asseoir, de toute façon, elle est tellement dans son fantasme qu'elle me verra pas.

-Salut Ino

Merde, elle m'a vu. De toute façon il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs, et puis même, si elle s'était aperçu que je m'étais assise ailleurs, elle se serait posé des questions.

-Salut, dit t'as entendu les nouvelles ?

Merde, je peux pas m'empêcher de cancaner.

-Non ? Je suis pas informée comme tu l'es, me dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Oui je sais, que ferais-tu sans moi ? je demande en levant les mains en l'air.

-Je me ferais chier, répond-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche ? Je suis une fille désespérante. Bon, quitte à être sourde, autant l'être en ayant bonne conscience.

-La première nouvelle est que je sais où se passe la sélection pour intégrer la confrérie de Kurama.

Un, deux, trois, et je me bouche les oreilles.

-NON c'est vrai ? Enfin, j'ai ma chance, je vais pouvoir m'approcher de l'être le plus sexy que ce monde ait créé, kyaaaaa !

Sexy, sexy, j'irai pas jusque-là...

-Qui est l'être le plus sexy que le monde ait créé ? dit alors Naruto.

Ho putain, il m'a fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Il est pas censé être du côté obscur de la force lui ? Oui, je suis fan de Star Wars et j'en suis fière !

-Mais en fait qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? demandais-je.

-INO!

-Non non, c'est pas grave. Je vous ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des nouvelles et vu que je suis curieux …

Il se passe une main derrière le cou. _I_ _l a l'air d'être embarrassé, hum, bizarre…_

-Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est quoi la deuxième nouvelle Ino ?

Elle se retourne vers moi.

-Il va y avoir un nouveau dans la classe, enfin on le connaît, et toi aussi, dis-je en montrant Naruto du doigt. Vu qu'on était tous à l'école primaire ensemble.

-C'est qui ? demande Naruto

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Accouche Ino on n'a pas toute la journée !

-Oui, oui. C'est Sasuke Ushiwa !

-Non tu rigoles Sasuke Ushiwa ? Mais il était pas dans une école pour gosse de riche ?

-Si, mais maintenant il revient parmi nous. Tu te rappelles de lui au moins ?

-Comment ne pas me rappeler de lui, c'était mon premier béguin hahah.

Ah oui c'est vrai, même petite, elle se concentrait sur ses amoureux. En fait, elle n'a pas changé, s'en est désespérant.

Je me retourne et vois que l'autre est parti. Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec lui, c'est pas qu'il est pas gentil, mais il est bizarre, toujours souriant et gentil. Hummm, ça me donne la chair de poule.

Je me rends compte que le bus et arrivé, j'en descends donc et me rends compte que je n'ai pas dit à Sakura où se trouve le rassemblement pour kyubi. Je me tourne et la pince.

-AIE ! Non mais t'es folle, ça fait mal !

-Mais oui mais oui. Ah au fait, je t'ai pas dit où ça va se passer.

 _De toute façon si je te le dit pas, je vais me faire défoncer._

-Où va se passer quoi ?

 _Non mais, elle a que ça à la bouche et elle l'oublie en deux minutes, elle se fout de moi ?_

-Bah le recrutement pour la confrérie de kyubi...

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Où c'est alors, que j'y aille tout de suite ?

-A la cafét' à midi

-Ok, tu viendras avec moi ?

-Pourquoi ? Je m'en fiche moi. Je veux pas être dans une confrérie...

-Allez, vient avec moi, sinon je pourrais pas, je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble. S'il te plaît, je te supplie à genou si tu veux?!

-Après tout, c'est ma meilleure amie, je peux faire ça pour elle. Mais s'il y a un truc, je me casse

-Ok ok je te suis, pas de soucis, mais promet moi quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Ne change pas.

-Tu veux dire quoi par « ne change pas »?

-Non laisse tomber. Allez, on y va, finit-elle en entendant la cloche sonner.

Au pire je la surveillerai pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle change, et si elle change vraiment, je lui ferai comprendre. Et si elle ne veut pas changer d'avis, tant pis pour elle.

Pov Naruto:

Merde, merde, je suis vraiment dans la merde, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, pour mériter ça ? J'avoue que je participe au bon déroulement des bizutages mais jamais je n'ai fait de mal à quelqu'un. C'est vrai, c'est mon frère qui m'a obligé à le suivre, j'en ai rien à faire d'être dans une confrérie ou d'être populaire.

-Hé frangin ça va ?

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Putain Kurama tu m'as fait flipper ma race, refais plus ça !

-Ho, calme toi, je voulais savoir à quoi tu pensais c'est tout, haha.

-Et en quoi ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

-Depuis que ta tête tire une tronche de fin du monde.

-Tu soûles ! Là, ça te va ?

Je le laisse en plan. Il commence à m'énerver à vouloir s'immiscer dans ma vie, en plus à force de se croire tout permis, il va s'en prendre une, et il va s'en souvenir. C'est pas que je l'aime pas, je l'adore même, c'est mon jumeau quand même, mais faut qu'il arrête d'être sur mon dos tout le temps. Bon je me calme, je dois penser à mon problème qui va pas tarder à débarquer. Je sens quelqu'un qui tire sur ma manche. Je me retourne et vois Kurama qui me regarde avec un regard qui dit désolé.

-Bon ça va, je suis désolé j'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

Il me regarde d'un air supérieur et dit :

-Pas grave, t'es pardonné. A la base j'étais venu te dire que le nouveau est là.

-Comment ?

-Mais arrête de crier.

Je le prends par le col et le secoue.

-Il est où ?

-Arrête de me secouer comme ça !

J'arrête et le lâche. Il me dit qu'il est vers l'entrée et parait attendre quelqu'un. Alors je cours.

-Hé tu vas où comme ça ? crie-t-il en me poursuivant.

Merde, fait que j'arrive à temps. J'arrive vers l'entrée et là je le vois, avec son sweat trop grand pour lui et son jean noir skinny.

J'y crois pas, il est vraiment là. Je me dirige vers lui, je l'attrape par l'épaule et commence à signer même si je sais que tout le monde nous regarde.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur et commence à signer à son tour.

 _ **-Je t'attendais.**_

Je lui demande :

 _ **-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit que tu venais ici pour étudier ?**_

 _ **-Je voulais te faire une surprise, ça te plais ?**_

Comment lui dire que je suis content mais qu'en même temps, je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Je le regarde et dit :

 _ **-On n'en parlera ce soir, Sasuke.**_

* * *

* Roussiste = Personne étant raciste envers les roux

 **Je remercie zazouille1 et My wife pour leurs collaboration dans l'écriture, ainsi que pour leurs aide apportée à la correction.**

 **je remercie encore une fois zazouille1 pour son vocabulaire contre les roux assez spécial**


	3. Chapter 3

**A la recherche de l'amour**

Je deviendrai populaire même si pour cela je dois passer par le bizutage, je deviendrai populaire pour enfin être avec toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu n'arrives même pas à dire à tes amis que tu sors avec moi depuis cinq ans. Je n'aime que toi mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à lui ?

Couple : Sakura/ ? , Naruto/Sasuke et d'autres.

 **Les personnages provenant du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien à Masashi Kishimoto. Je remercie également toutes les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire ainsi que toutes celles ayant lu mon prologue et le chapitre1.**

 **Légende :**

 _Pensée_

 **Retour En Arrière**

 _ **Langage des signes**_

« écriture sur papier »

* * *

Chapitre 2

Pov Kurama:

Enfin je l'ai rattrapé ! C'est qu'il cours vite, mine de rien. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour savoir où il est. Ah, le voilà. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait à agiter ses mains comme ça ? On dirait un handicapé de la vie. Et en plus il parle à qui comme ça ? Ah, ça doit être le nouveau dont Témarie m'a parlé ce matin dans le bus. Je comptais aller le voir avec Naruto pour qu'il voit qui commande dans cette fac, mais j'avais pas prévu que mon frangin parte à toute allure vers lui.

Je me décale pour mieux le voir, vu qu'il est pile devant lui. Pas mal le gars, je dirais même que c'est une bombe sexuelle. Il est plus petit que Naruto, qui le dépasse d'une tête, il est maigre mais les courbes où il faut. Il a les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus, ses cheveux partent en cul de canard et devant il a une frange avec deux longues mèches sur les côtés. Tient, cette coiffure me dit quelque chose, mais quoi ? En plus, comment ça se fais que mon frère le connaisse ? Bon je verrais ça plus tard, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, faut que je m'occupe de tout pour ce midi.

Pov Sasuke :

 _ **-On en parlera ce soir Sasuke.**_

Pourquoi il me dit ça ? J'ai rien fait de mal, je lui ai juste pas dit que je venais étudier ici. Et dire que je pensais que ça lui ferai plaisir, bah c'est raté..

 _ **-Tu veux pas que je sois dans tes pattes c'est ça ?**_ lui demandais-je

 _ **-J'ai dit qu'on en reparlera ce soir,**_ me dit-il.

 _ **-Oké,**_ et là je sens mon téléphone vibrer pour me dire que les cours vont commencer, _ **Bon j'y vais les cours vont commencer je voudrais pas être en retard,**_ lui dis-je d'un air déçu.

Je pars en courant et je m'aperçois que je lui ai pas demandé où était le bureau du directeur. Merde, ma journée commence bien, faut que je commence avec un jeu de piste...

Je tourne la tête et vois deux filles, l'une est blonde et l'autre a une drôle de couleur de cheveux, on dirait une barbapapa géante …

-Hé toi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes...

 _Elle a dit quoi ?_

Oui ça aide pas d'être sourd et muet, enfin je peux produire des sons mais je penses pas que des akhiiiii ou des aaaaaa vont l'aider et je sais lire sur les lèvres, enfin quand les gens parlent lentement. Je relève la tête et vois qu'elle est juste en face de moi.

-Eh, tu peux répondre quand on te parle,

 _Je pense qu'elle est en train de s'énerver, je fais quoi ? Ah oui._

Je cherche dans mon sac un bout de papier pour lui écrire.

« Désolé, je suis sourd et muet, je te regardais à cause de tes cheveux. Et aussi vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le bureau du principal? »

Pov Sakura :

Qu'est- ce qu'il cherche dans son sac lui ? On dirait un bout de papier, il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Il se met à écrire. Mince, il me le tend maintenant. Je le prends et lit :

« Désolé je suis sourd et muet, je te regardais à cause de tes cheveux. Et aussi vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le bureau du principal? »

Je me sens vraiment conne, il est sourd, comment j'ai fait pour pas le remarquer ? Il a le comportement d'un sourd. Je cherche un stylo pour lui répondre. Oui, malgré que je sois pas trop mauvaise en cours, je ne comprends pas le langage des signes. Mais avant que j'ai pu attraper mon stylo, quelqu'un nous interrompt.

-Hé, Sakura, Ino, vous pouvez nous laisser seul ? Faut que je lui parle.

 _D'où le grand Naruto connaît-il nos prénoms ?_

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? A le regarder on dirait qu'il veut pas te parler.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle miss j'aime les chats ?

 _Il commence à me taper sur le système celui-là._

-Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça ? Il y a que ton frère qui peut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mon frère sait même pas que tu existes et on se demande même pas pourquoi...

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Non mais tu t'es vue on dirait un Marshmallow.

 _Cette fois sa suffit._

Je dirige ma main vers lui pour lui coller une gifle mémorable, sauf que j'avais pas prévu que le sourd s'interpose et prenne ma baffe à la place de l'autre. Affolée, je commence à m'approcher de lui pour m'excuser mais Naruto me repousse et me dit :

-Tu t'approches pas ou je t'éclate !

Il me lance un regard menaçant et prend la main du sourd puis part avec lui vers le bureau du directeur. Je me tourne vers Ino et dit :

-Il s'est passé quoi là ? Il est pas censé être le plus gentil de la fac celui-là ?

-Il s'est peut-être levé du mauvais pied ce matin, t'en fais pas, tout ce qu'il t'a dit est faux, me rassure-t-elle. Bon allez, on va en cours, on va finir par être en retard.

-Bien ...

Ha enfin midi, je vais pouvoir me diriger vers mon objectif. Je commence à partir et m'aperçois qu'Ino est loin derrière.

-Ino grouille ! Je veux pas être en retard.

-Oui oui j'arrive, c'est pas comme s'ils allaient s'envoler !

Pov Kurama:

Non mais regardez-moi ces ploucs, comme s'ils croyaient qu'ils allaient réussir. Si seulement ils savaient qu'on faisait ça juste pour s'amuser, personne ne peut réussir, les épreuves sont juste là pour qu'on s'amuse de leur malheur. En tout cas j'ai hâte que ça commence. Tiens, je vois écrit le nom de la fille aux cheveux roses sur la liste des participants. Elle croit vraiment que j'ai pas vu qu'elle est raide dingue de moi ? Enfin, je peux pas lui en vouloir, non mais vous m'avez vu ? Je suis le plus sexy de cette école, en tous cas si elle est là, je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie, surtout si elle a ramené son amie. Je regarde la liste pour voir si c'est le cas et fais un grand sourire quand je vois bien le nom écrit.

Je tourne la tête pour voir où est mon frère. Je trouve qu'il agit bizarrement aujourd'hui. Tiens il est là. Je lui fais signe et il se dirige vers la table et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je lui demande ce qui lui a pris autant de temps.

-J'ai aidé le nouveau à trouver le chemin pour le bureau du directeur

-Ha ok et au fait, il s'appelle comment ? J'ai l'impression de le connaître.

-Il me regarde avec des yeux étonnés et me dit :

-Ha merde, je suis vraiment blond, j'ai oublié de lui demander.

-C'est bizarre on avait l'impression que tout à l'heure tu le connaissais bien pourtant ?

-Le directeur m'avait demandé si je pouvais l'aider, vu qu'il est sourd.

-Et depuis quand tu sais le langage des signes toi ?

-Bon ça suffit tes questions, j'ai l'impression de passer un interrogatoire, t'es soûlant.

Je le vois partir. Inquiet, je me tourne vers Neiji et lui demande :

-Dis tu sais comment il s'appelle le nouveau ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, pourquoi tant de questions aujourd'hui ? Ton frère, maintenant moi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce nouveau pour que tu poses autant de question sur lui ?

-Je m'informe c'est tout, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Je me lève et suis Naruto. Je le vois dans un coin du bureau d'administration et me rapproche pour l'interpeller, sauf que je le vois en train d'embrasser le nouveau. Mais quand je dis embrasser, c'est pas le petit bisou, non là c'est le baiser bien langoureux. Il l'a même plaqué contre le mur et l'autre a les jambes accrochées à sa taille. Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ces deux là ? Et surtout depuis quand mon frère est devenu gay ?

En revenant, je prends la liste et regarde les nouveaux inscrits. J'étais tellement absorbé que je ne sentis pas quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retourne et vois le soit disant petit ami de mon frère. Je le vois me montrer la liste, je lui donne et vois qu'il écrit son nom. Il me la tend et je lui écris l'heure du rendez-vous pour ce soir sur un papier. Il le prend puis s'en va. Je jette un œil pour savoir enfin son prénom et reste pétrifié. C'est pas possible.

Je me retourne pour voir s'il est parti, pour lui demander si c'est une blague. Mais il est plus là. Je me reconcentre sur la liste pour être sûr, je lève la tête et vois que mon frère revient. Il va devoir s'expliquer et il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

* * *

 _ **Je remercie zazouille1 et  my wife pour leurs collaboration dans l'écriture ainsi que pour leurs aide apportée à la correction. :)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A la recherche de l'amour**

Je deviendrai populaire même si pour cela je dois passer par le bizutage, je deviendrai populaire pour enfin être avec toi. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu n'arrives même pas à dire à tes amis que tu sors avec moi depuis cinq ans. Je n'aime que toi mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à lui ?

Couple : Sakura/ ? , Naruto/Sasuke et d'autres.

 **Les personnages provenant du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien à Masashi Kishimoto. Je remercie également toutes les personnes ayant laissé un commentaire et leurs avis. :)**

 **le nouveau chapitre est en ligne, donc je vous préviens que les précédents sont corrigés et en ligne également :), _Je remercie zazouille1 et  my wife qui me corrige.  
_**

 ** _les chapitres seront maintenant un peux plus long :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **Légende :**

 _Pensée_

 **Retour En Arrière**

 _ **Langage des signes**_

« écriture sur papier »

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Pov Sakura :

Ah, enfin arrivée dans la cafèt'. Bon, ils sont assis où ? Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens et vois une fille vers une table, je m'approche pour voir si c'est eux. Bingo. Je me tourne vers Ino.

-Hé, c'est là.

-Oui oui, j'avais bien vu, mais dit moi encore, pourquoi je te suis dans cette galère ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes.

-Si tu le dit...

-Ait l'air plus convaincu, au moins.

Elle me fait un grand sourire forcé et dit :

-Ouai, super, je vais essayer de faire partie d'un groupe de débiles, hourra !

Je la regarde, médusée. Je la comprends pas, des fois. C'est une occasion en or et on dirait qu'elle va à abattoir. Désespérée, je me dirige vers la table et remarque à mon grand désarroi que Kurama n'est pas là. Tant pis, je le verrai plus tard. Je fais la queue pendant 2 minutes avec ma chère amie qui est toujours en train de bouder. Je m 'approche quand c'est enfin mon tour, on me tend un papier pour inscrire mon nom et mon prénom, puis on me dit qu'il y aura une réunion à 23h ce soir au local de la confrérie. J'opine de la tête et attend Ino.

-C'est bon, je suis là, on peut aller becter maintenant ? J'ai trop faim.

-Tu sais Ino, des fois je me demande vraiment si t'es une fille.

-Et pourquoi je te pris ?

-Bah t'es fan de Star Wars, tu penses qu'à manger, et tu es attirée par aucun gars sur le campus.

-Et alors ça veut pas dire que je suis pas une fille, je te ferais dire que je me coiffe et me maquille tous les jours.

-Oui c'est vrai, on va dire que t'es une fille en apparence...

-Bon on s'en fout, allons chercher de quoi manger.

-Ok ok je te suis.

Bon, que vais-je manger vu que je suis au régime ? C'est dur de faire des efforts pour attirer l'attention de celui qu'on aime. Ha, une salade de riz, trop bien j'adore ça ! Je la prends et vais rejoindre Ino. Je m'assoie et pense tout en regardant Ino manger ses pâtes Carbo. Je me demande quelle sorte de test ce sera. De ce que j'entends, pas beaucoup de personne arrive jusqu'à la fin, voir personne. Je souffle et commence à manger.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je te l'ai pas dit !

Surprise, je me retourne et vois Naruto debout devant son frère. Ils sont en train de se disputer.

-Tu le sais très bien pourquoi ! dit Kumara.

-Non je vois pas, vu ce que tu as fait pour lui...

-Ne commence pas à parler de ça ou je te jure que je t'éclate, que tu sois mon frère ou non !

-Bah vas-y je t'attends...

-Les gars arrêtez, tout le monde vous regarde...

-Te mêle pas de ça Kiba ! disent Naruto et Kurama en même temps.

-Et toi, Naru, tu oublies une petite chose c'est moi qui dirige ici.

-Houla, j'ai peur. Et tu vas me faire quoi monsieur le constipé chronique ?

-TA GUEULE OU JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

-Bon écoute tu me gonfles, je me casses on en parlera ce soir après la réunion, dit Naruto.

Je le vois partir puis me tourne vers Kurama pour voir s'il va bien. Il tape dans une chaise et dit merde tout en demandant qu'est-ce qu'on regarde comme ça. Je me retourne vers Ino qui n'a pas bronchée depuis le début.

Je te jure, en tous cas je trouve que cette journée et bien bizarre.

Pov Naruto

Putain, j'en peux plus de mon frère.

Je m'assoie dans un coin et mets ma tête dans mes mains. Si seulement je pouvais terminer cette journée au plus vite, humm… Je me retourne d'un côté et vois Sasuke juste en face de moi et je crie :

-Non mais ne me surprend pas comme ça, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur et je comprends que j'ai oublié de signer.

 _ **-Désolé, j'ai oublié de signer.**_

 _ **-C'est pas grave, mais ça va tu as l'air en colère, c'est de ma faute ?**_

 _ **-Non non tant fais pas, je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi, mon ange.**_

Je le vois rougir à cause du surnom, il est trop adorable.

 _ **-Ha, au fait, je me suis inscrit pour être dans ta confrérie.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?**_ lui demandais-je _ **, je veux pas.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi tu as honte de moi ?**_

 _ **-Non mais...**_ il me coupe et signe :

 _ **-Alors quel est le problème ?**_

Comment lui dire que Kurama est le problème ? Et que personne ne sait que je sors avec lui depuis 5 ans ?

 _ **-Il n'y en a pas, mon ange.**_

Il me sourit, m'embrasse et se blottit contre moi.

 _Désolé, mon ange, mais je ferais tout pour que tu échoue, je ne veux pas te perdre._

Je mets ma main contre son cou et inhale son parfum.

 _Personne ne te fera de mal._

Pov normale

-Whoua, je pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde.

Sakura se retourne vers Ino, qui est en train de descendre de la voiture. Mes parents ont bien voulu me la prêter si j'y faisais attention.

-Hé, ils sont sympa tes parents de t'avoir prêté leur voiture.

-Je suis de corvée de maison pendant une semaine.

-Hahahahaha j'y crois pas, la punition ultime hahah

-Ho, ça va, arrête de te marrer, dit-elle vexée en se tournant et en partant

-Ho, ça va, prend pas la mouche. Hé ! Hé !

 _Non mais j'y crois pas elle m'ignore en plus, je me demande encore pourquoi je l'ai suivi. Ma bonté me perdra, enfin, j'espère que ça va pas durer longtemps. Je pars vers Sakura avant de la perdre dans cet amas de foule, il manquerait plus que ça..._

Quand Kurama voit les nouvelles recrues, il se dit qu'ils vont bien s'amuser. En regardant un peu mieux il voit l'objet de son obsession. Il regarde un peu mieux, oui, on dirait un pervers mais il s'en fout.

-Hé tu regardes quoi comme ça frangin ? dit Naruto à son frère. On dirait un déviant pervers.

-Haha très drôle Naru, mais dit moi t'es en retard, puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Ou est-ce trop demander ?

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? C'est bon j'ai fait une bourde en te le disant pas, mais franchement en quoi c'est une faute ?

-C'est notre ami d'enfance Naruto, ça faisait super longtemps que je l'avais pas vu. Là il débarque et tu me dis même pas que c'est lui, donc oui, j'ai le droit de t'en vouloir

-Ca ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit que lui il voulait pas te voir ?

-Encore et toujours cette histoire, on a 20 ans maintenant et cette histoire remonte à 11 ans, ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Moi non, mais lui peut être. De toute façon il t'a même pas reconnu, dit-il tout bas.

-Naru, Naru, Naru, quand apprendras-tu à fermer ta bouche ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard noir.

-Tu me fais pas peur, mon cher.

Il s'approche et lui chuchote :

-N'oublie pas que je suis ton frère jumeau et je connais tout de toi.

Puis sur ses mots s'en va pour aider à préparer.

Il se prend pour qui mon frangin ? pense Kurama. Il oublie qui commande, il ose me menacer. Il se tourne dans sa direction, et le voit en train d'aider Hinata, enfin il fait tout et elle est en train de baver sur place. Si seulement elle savait qu'il avait un copain, je vous dis pas la crise d'hystérie qu'elle ferait. Eh oui malgré ses airs sages, c'est une vraie furie si on lui vole ce qu'elle convoite.

-Bon ça commence quand leur truc ? Il est 23h passé, Ino se retourne vers Sakura et lui dit qu'elle va aux toilettes. En y allant, elle se cogne contre quelqu'un et tombe.

-Hé tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

Ino lève la tête et voit le sourd. Elle se précipite pour l'aider, lui tends la main. Il l'a prend et Ino l'aide à se relever. Sasuke la regarde puis prend un papier et un stylo dans son sac

« Désolé je cherchais les toilettes. » Sasuke lui tend pour qu'elle le lise, elle lui fait signe pour qu'il lui donne le stylo. Elle écrit et lui rend le papier.

« C'est pas grave. Au fait, je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka et toi ? »

Ino, ça me dit quelque chose, pense Sasuke. Ah mais oui, c'était la fille blonde à l'école primaire. Il lui tend sa main en espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'il veut le stylo. On dirait bien vu qu'elle lui tend pour qu'il puisse répondre.

En attendant qu'il finisse, d'écrire, Ino le regarde un peu mieux. Il lui fait vraiment penser à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Elle voit qu'il a fini et lui tend le papier

« Ino, ça fait longtemps. C'est moi, Sasuke. On était ensemble à l'école primaire, tu te souviens ? » Non pas possible, elle l'avait même pas reconnue, pourtant ses cheveux sont reconnaissables. Elle se sent trop bête, mais depuis quand est-il sourd et muet ? Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait parler à 8 ans, elle relève la tête et voit qu'il attend qu'Ino lui réponde. Il lui tend même le stylo, elle lui prend et commence à répondre. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle lui redonna le papier :

« Ah oui ça fait longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais dans une école de riche et depuis quand tu es sourd et muet ? » Elle le voit réfléchir et tendre sa main pour le stylo. Elle lui donne.

« C'est une longue histoire, et non je n'étais pas dans une école de riche mais dans une école spécialisée. J'ai été transféré ici pour voir si je peux être autonome, c'est un genre de test. »

 _Eh bah, il a du mérite_. Ino lui prend le stylo des mains et écrit :

« Dis, je te montre où sont les toilettes et après tu me suis, je veux pas que tu te perdes encore une fois, je m'en voudrais. » Il opine de la tête après avoir lu, elle lui dit de la suivre en faisant des gestes. Il rigole et la suit.

 _Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout Ino elle est tombée dedans ou quoi ? Ça va bientôt commencer_ , pense Sakura. Elle tourne la tête et la vois arriver avec le sourd de ce matin. Dès qu'elle est à côté d'elle, Sakura lui demande ce qu'il fait ici. Ino lui répond qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul car il s'était déjà perdu.

-Et alors c'est pas notre problème, on le connait même pas !

-Erreur.

Sakura la voit le prendre par le bras, le mettre en face d'elle et dire :

-Je te présente Sasuke Ushiwa.

Sakura le regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Elle en est sure. C'est lui

-Non tu rigoles c'est pas possible, comment j'ai fait pour pas le reconnaître ?

-Moi aussi, j'ai eu la même réaction.

Sakura la voit prendre la main de Sasuke pour lui faire comprendre de dire bonjour, ce qu'il fait.

Elle allait alors dire quelque chose quand elle fut interrompue par la plus belle voix du monde. Elle se retourne et voit la plus belle créature du monde, il est trop chaud dans sa chemise à moitié ouverte noire qui tient avec une cravate rouge et son pantalon rouge qui moule ce qu'il faut. Haaa, Sakura est au paradis.

Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de baver comme ça dès qu'elle le voie, pense Ino qui se tourne vers Sasuke en faisant des gestes pour qu'il lui donne une feuille. Il lui tend, Ino se félicite d'avoir réussi à ce qu'il la comprenne. Elle lui écrit dans la marge qu'elle va écrire ce qu'ils vont dire, il la remercie en faisant une courbette, elle se sent gênée, se tourne et commence à écouter pour écrire pour son nouvel ami. Enfin elle espère qu'ils deviendront amis, lui au moins a l'air sain d'esprit.

Kurama monte sur une table et demande le silence qui se fait dès qu'il commence à parler.

-Mes chers étudiants, vous êtes réunis ce soir pour essayer de rentrer dans la confrérie la plus convoitée de notre fac. Sachez que tout d'abord cette confrérie n'existe que depuis un an grâce à nous qui avons su comment la gérer. Vous vous doutez bien que pour y entrer vous aller en baver, ajoute-t-il en lançant un sourire à l'assemblée, mais je laisse la joie à notre cher Neiji de tout vous expliquer.

Il montre Neiji et celui-ci monte sur la table à côté de Kurama et prend la parole.

-Pendant un mois et demi, vous passerez un certain nombre de tests, qui évolueront en difficulté. Ceux qui veulent partir tout de suite, vous avez 5 minutes pour dégager.

Il s'arrête, les cinq minutes passent. Personne n'a bougé.

-A partir de maintenant, nous pouvons vous révéler le premier test qui sera le plus simple,. Prenez le comme un cadeau de notre part car ce sera le seul que l'on vous fera. Avant de commencer le test, mettez-vous en groupe de trois.

Sakura se retourne vers Ino pour lui demander qui prendre en plus, Ino montre alors Sasuke. Sakura n'est pas enthousiaste, mais si Ino l'a choisi, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison et elle lui fait confiance.

Neiji regarde et voit que les groupes de trois sont fait et continu son discours.

-Donc maintenant que les groupes sont à peu près formés, je vais pouvoir vous dire en quoi consiste ce défi. Il sera de faire la tournée des classes pendant les cours, de rentrer sans frapper et de crier la phrase que vous tirerez au sort à la fin de cette réunion. Voilà pour nous, c'est la fin des explications, si vous voulez vous manifester, faite le maintenant, après, il sera trop tard.

-Moi, dit Sakura, comment fait-on si on a un muet dans l'équipe ?

-Profitez de la fête, on vous donnera la réponse après le tirage au sort.

Neiji et Kurama descendent de la table et se dirigent avec les autres dans une autre pièce.

Sakura se retourne vers Ino et dit :

-C'est censé être une réponse ça ?!

-Faut pas s'attendre à plus de la part des débiles, dit-elle blasée

-INO!

Pov Neiji

-Bon, comment on fait ? On avait pas prévu qu'un muet se pointe, dis-je

-Si t'avais pas choisi ça aussi, Naruto, on n'en serait pas là, dit kiba, pourquoi t'as changé le test au dernier moment ?

-Oui pourquoi tu l'as changé Naru ? demande Kurama

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, vous avez qu'à recaler l'équipe et c'est fini. De toute façon, on sait très bien qu'il n'y aura pas de vainqueur de toute façon.

Je me tourne vers Kurama pour avoir sa réponse et je vois qu'il n'a pas l'air heureux de cette proposition, de toute façon les jumeaux ne se supportent pas aujourd'hui, ce qui est bizarre. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux.

-Kurama qu'en penses-tu ? lui demandé-je

-Je pense qu'on peut toujours trouver une possibilité.

Je le vois réfléchir et Hinata prend la parole

-Pourquoi, au moment où le muet doit parler, ses coéquipiers ne pourraient-ils pas prendre la parole en même temps en laissant le muet rentrer dans la salle en premier ? dit-elle timidement alors que Naruto la fusille du regard

-Bravo Hinata, tu as trouvé la solution, la complimente Kurama.

-Merci Kurama.

Elle s'incline

-Donc le problème est résolu, allons profiter de la fête avant le tirage au sort, dis-je.

Pov normal : A la fin de la fête

Tout le monde se dirige vers l'urne pour tirer la phrase qu'ils devront dire demain. Au tour du groupe de Sakura, on leur explique la solution s'ils ont un muet dans leur groupe. Après cette explication, Sakura plonge sa main dans l'urne et découvre la phrase. Morte de honte, elle montre le papier à ses deux coéquipiers. Ino hurle de rire et Sasuke penche la tête sur le côté. Sur ce petit bout de papier, il y avait marqué…

* * *

 **la suite aux prochain chapitre ;)**


End file.
